I. Field
The following description relates generally to wireless communications, more particularly to methods and systems to improve network performance.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication; for instance, voice and/or data can be provided via such wireless communication systems. A typical wireless communication system, or network, can provide multiple users access to one or more shared resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmit power, . . . ). For instance, a system can use a variety of multiple access techniques such as Frequency Division Multiplexing (FDM), Time Division Multiplexing (TDM), Code Division Multiplexing (CDM), Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM), High Speed Packet (HSPA, HSPA+), and others. Moreover, wireless communication systems can be designed to implement one or more standards, such as IS-95, CDMA2000, IS-856, W-CDMA, TD-SCDMA, and the like. Nevertheless, as the demand for high-rate and multimedia data services has grown there now lies a challenge in implementing efficient and robust High Speed Packet Access (HSPA) communication systems.